The invention relates to an arrangement for connecting the end link of a chain strand, made up of oval round-material links, to a structural part, in which arrangement, in the clear interior of the end link limited by that part of the structural part reaching into the end link and by the chain link connected to the end link there is mounted, in such a way as to be movable by limited amounts to and fro, an insertion piece, which exhibits a first guide recess and a thereto opposing second guide recess having, in each case, a pair of stop cheeks for the mutually opposite inner sides of the legs of the end link and which is provided with deflector flanks which face the roundings of the end link and prevent the legs of the end link from jamming in relation to the structural part and to the chain link suspended in the end link.
An arrangement of the above type is known from DE 32 46 490 C2. In the known arrangement, the insertion piece consists of an essentially cuboid basic element which is provided with two grooves, the zenithal lines of which lie in planes standing perpendicular to each other, the one groove forming the deflector flanks and the other groove forming guide recesses for the insertion piece in the end link. Due to the essentially cuboid construction of the insertion piece, this can only be introduced into the end link when the latter is not yet connected to the structural part.